Magical Photon
by Alex phoenix Wing
Summary: 1march2012 please look at profile.A Phantasy Star Online ep1,2,3crossover.After a weird accident a hunter is born as Harry Potter. Will his ability to weild Photon help him? Independent!Harry.
1. Arrival

Magical Photon.  
A Phantasy Star Online Harry Potter crossover.  
I don´t own them, except Shawn, my PSO avatar.

In this chapter, there are some remarks made ,besides the information  
those remarks are written _like this_

* * *

Chapter 1  
Introduction.

Photon is an odd thing.  
Photon allows people to use different techniques  
For attack, defense and support.

Some say that Photon has been slowly mutating us, ever since we came in contact with it.  
Others say it is alive.  
At those comments I usually ask them about Dark faltz, it is always funny to see them shudder in fear.  
Yes, the good old hunter days.  
Running to the transporter and bashing the evil creatures.  
I usually went to the mines or the ruins.  
I always been hestitant to kill the native and altered creatures.  
Mainly because both have been altered to attack, normally native creatures are quite peaceloving.  
And altered creatures are the forms of the 'natives' altered by the acid of a giant snakelike creature.  
_Mind you, I still need to find out how it got there.  
I heard that some force and a scientist got the data.  
And they haven't given us any information about it_.

Anyway, I always fight in the mines because the main enemies are roque droids.  
_They should have been under control by the goverment by now._  
And the ruins where the real fun is, evil creatures all over the place.  
No guilty feeling, _and no goverment on your back because you destroyed expensive droids.  
Best rewards too._

Two months later, I recieved a message from the LAB.  
There was a signal from a abandoned station, by somebody who was reported dead six months before.  
_Maybe there is an afterlife_.  
They introduced me to a blond and her computer, who I met before.  
She didn't recognise me, _but what can I say, she's blond_.  
She was my assistant for the mission, she would give me data I needed

After two training rounds, which were very easy.  
_'CAUSE THEY GOT THE LEVEL SETTINGS WRONG_.  
they transported me...BEFORE A LOCKED DOOR.  
The blond send me to disable the door locks.  
_Enter and infiltrate, get trampled by invisible guards, discover way to see them, kick ass.  
easier done then said.  
Get live transmission, go to source, discover giant opponent, kick ass again, get rewarded with the ability to carry more items (200).  
blablabla.  
_  
twenty years later, a scientist got a way to compress weapons in cards.  
A government group called the Hunters could use them

one day later a group called Arkz stole and enhanced the technique to include the creatures.  
I joined the Arkz and went undercover with the hunters.  
Giving me access to both specialties (Hunters; weapons, Arkz; Creatures)

One year later a civil war had broken out on pioneer.  
The Arkz had enough of the current government, and the hunter protected it.  
Still it was peaceful enough to get invited to a reunion.  
So I strapped on my old weapons, compressed my card summoner.  
And headed to the Transporter.  
I activated it and travelled in subspace, when the Arkz thought it was a great idea to create a massive power shortage.  
Know your friends, _right. _(note, big sarcasm )

I was in limbo and suddenly there was light.  
I looked up to many faces and noticed that a. I was upside down and b. trapped in a newborn's body.  
I did the most logical thing, I screamed my lungs out.  
The doctors were happy enough and gave me to the parents.  
A man with black messy hair and a woman with red hair and striking emerald eyes.  
The woman spoke, "His name is Harry James Potter."

* * *

NEW STORY, I LOOKED AT THE TRAILER OF THE GOBLET OF FIRE.  
I IMAGINED A HUNTER SAY "OH ANOTHER DRAGON"  
AND THIS IDEA WAS BORN, AND WRITTEN IN 90 MINUTES. 


	2. the first year of a newborn

Magical Photon.  
A Phantasy Star Online Harry Potter crossover.  
I don´t own them, except Shawn, my PSO avatar.

* * *

Shawn (or Harry Potter as he was called) was amazed.  
Being an adult in a baby's body allowed him to see the world, unknown to others.  
While stealth wasn't Shawn's greatest, he had enough common sense to keep a low profile. 

The biggest surprise was thathis 'parents' were wizards.  
They had the ability to use magic.  
Shawn found this very interesting, being a hunter he never had the ability to use the advanced photon techniques.  
Maybe he could boost his photonreserves using magic.

A few months later, Lily,James and 'Harry' went to Hogwarts,  
They wanted to enter him.  
'They want me to enter school already, I am a newborn. I also read those papers, Dragons, Giants. How on Ragol do they expect a child to beat them?'  
They went to the headmasters office and entered.  
The group found Albus talking to a bat-like person.

Shawn noticed James smile became forced.  
"Ah, the Potters, and their newborn, I am simply delighted to teach him." Snape said.  
Shawn didn't like this man from the start, and started'crying'.  
He took note that the man was a little shocked about this behaviour.  
Shawn then threw a fireball in his 'sad' mood.

This came to the surprise of four wizards, one who discovered that his clothes were on fire.  
the wizardsweren't that suprised, children used accidental magic quiteoften, if their emotions were high enough.  
Snape left,wanting to tend to a potion (and some new clothing).  
Lily and James talked to Albus about one Voldemort and going into hiding.  
Shawn fell asleep.

When he woke up, he was back home.  
Afriendof James, Sirius Black and another friend Peter Pettigrew were doing a spell.  
Sirius muttered something about being a decoy.  
When the spell was done, Lily and James made a will.  
It was like they expected to die, or something.

Shawn's POV  
AlthoughI couldn't speak outloud,I still discovered what it was about.  
And sure enough ,on Holloween one hell of an ugly costume arrived.  
Voldemort himself paid a visit.  
He came to finish me off, I am honored, NOT.  
First James died, then Lily before turning to me.  
Although I am a child, I am no pushover.  
My knowledge of spells is quite good.  
But my true power lies in the ability to use photon.  
So as Voldemort pointed his wand at me, I held up my hand and focused my photon.  
Voldemort was quite surprised to see me using magic in an advanced way.

My photon surrounded me, in an image of my adultself.  
Iheld up my hands and threw all my photon at him.  
Thatdestoyed him, and burned out myPhoton.  
A halfgiant named Hagrid later picked me up and delivered me to the Dursleys.  
Dumbledore placed a letter in the crib and left.  
After ten years they would discover what happens if you sow wind, and leave it unattended.

* * *

GUYS, I WANT REVIEWS.  
FLAMES WILL BE NOTED AND USED AS 'FOIE'  
Fear of real life and Little Harbinger read above.  
I NEED TO KNOW IF IT'S GOOD,BAD, DAMN UGLY.  
IT'S FREE, ANONYMOUS, AND REALLY HANDY FOR THE WRITER. 

SO PLEASE!


	3. Long years and a fight

Magical Photon.  
A Phantasy Star Online Harry Potter crossover.  
I don't own them, except Shawn, my PSO avatar.

* * *

Chapter 3  
long years and a fight.

Shawn's POV  
My name is Shawn, although most people now know me as Harry Potter.  
One Albus Dumbledore left with the Dursleys nine years ago.  
My arrival was as liked as it was planned.  
Iam/ you are a freak, with parents, who got themselves drunk and killed in a car crash.  
The above is astatement of the Dursleys.  
I was used as a slave.  
Dudley, the only child, didn't know better then to compare his stuff against mine.  
I am certain that my skills, not counting the ones I learned in my past life, surpass Dudley's.  
Dudley never learned to have common sense, in his mind it's what he wants he gets.  
Unfortunately, he never realised that there are things daddy can't buy, like skill.  
Okay, some skills you can try to buy, but they still must be taught.

Anyway, in those nine years I haven't been idle.  
First of all, I let my hair grow into a braid.  
Second, I took some odd jobs, (washing cars, working in the garden, etc.)  
You'd be surprised on how much cute looks can give you in money.  
I spend the money on clothes (Black and red), some food (to make up for the Dursley's 'generous' portions) and I (re)took martial arts lessons.  
I also took contacts, ones that change colour depending on the temperature of your surroundings.  
And normal glasses, to surprise my enemies.

The martial arts stopped Dudley and 'his friends' favourite sport of 'Harry Hunting'.  
Although the sport was instantly transformed from 'Harry Hunting' to 'Harry Hunter'.  
I always hid and threw some well aimed pepples, knocking them out.  
I remember one time that I was hiding and suddenly found myself up on the roof of the school.

I have always been a fighter, and very few things can surprise me.  
But one of those things happened on Dudley's birthday.

It started out as any other day.  
Get yelled at by 'aunt Petunia' to wake up.  
Prepare the food, get the newspaper, get yelled at by both other males.  
I prepared myself for the trip to miss kitty (my own creative nickname for someone you don't want to meet.)  
When I heard she had broken her leg, I was sorry but happy.  
The Dursley's were less then happy, as they were forced to take me to the zoo.  
I had never been in the zoo before, and I was amazed at the animal and plant life.  
Sure, I'd seen pictures in books, but there is nothing like the real thing.  
Now, the reptilian house was the main event.  
I was looking at a snake and he/she/it winked?  
It asked a question, and I answered before my mind told what I was doing.  
Dudley, being who he was, pushed me to the ground in enthusiasm.  
Then something happened, I lost control.  
The glass fell away and Dudley and a friend of Dud's tumbled in.  
The snake escaped, and the glass suddenly returned trapping the two.  
You must know that I have honour, and this was outside my control so I had to help.  
As the manager came, I asked him if the staff could get the boys out.  
They could, but as Piers (Dud's friend) exited through the maintenance door, an error occurred and the electronic door slammed shut in Dud's face.  
Why then and there, who knows but Murphy was generous that day.  
I knew I had to do something, so I asked permission to break the glass.  
I received a few odd looks, but got permission.

I pressed my hand against the glass and closed my eyes.  
To those present it looked like I was preparing myself, but actually I cast Barta, a freezing technique on the glass.  
I opened my eyes and smashed my fist through the glass, which shattered.  
Dudley quickly climbed out and ran to his parents, while I apologised once again for breaking the glass.

That episode gave me a friendship with Dudley and later that extended to the two adults.  
I asked why they acted like they had, the answer was quite simple : jealously.  
They revealed that Magic existed and how it impacted their lives.

Lily was the great witch, while Petunia was the talentless girl.  
Being unable to compete, she was fearful and jealousy of the redhead.  
I had to admit that I too was once like that, before I became a hunter.  
I swore I would protect them as long as I lived.  
Our bond became stronger as I taught the three some martial arts.  
In return Petunia gave me about the letter Dumbledore had sent, and I learned about my 'parents' and my history.  
Voldemort, being the boy who lived, living without fame.  
From what I knew from my 'baby years' and the letter, I really started to dislike Dumbledore.

Then the letter arrived.  
I sorted the mail and informed the Dursley's with a simple, "I got it."

"So what are you going to do?" Petunia asked.  
"I think about declining, just for the fun of it," I said, "I wonder what D-boy will do when he discovers that TheBoyWhoLived declined Hogwarts."  
"That would be some sight to see," Dudley said.  
"Unfortunately, we need to have an owl, of all things, to contact them.."  
"I doubt the local pet shop sells them," Vernon said, "They need to come up with better ways of introducing themselves to...Wuggles?"  
"Muggles, Vernon, Muggles," the only female corrected.  
"Quite right," an unfamiliar voice spoke coldly.

I turned around, looking at the face of one Potter-hating Potionmaker  
"Who are you and how did you get in here?"  
"My name is Serverus Snape, Potionmaker at Hogwarts."

"You didn't answer my second question," I pointed out.  
"I don't have time for questions," Snape remarked.  
"We haven't got patience for those who come in unannounced."  
"You starting to get on my nerves, Potter."  
"And I am loving any minute of it," I replied smiling  
Snape grasped his wand, and pointed it at me, "Don't challenge me, Potter."  
My eyes narrowed, "You really are brave, aren't you, hiding behind a stick."  
"Potter!" Snape growled, "do not mock me."  
"Dudley, NOW!" I shouted.  
Dudley threw a staff toward me, I caught it and took a battle stance.  
"Any last words?"  
Snape looked furious, "Potter, stop this nonsense at once."  
"Nonsense, you are entering OUR home, we have the right to defend it."  
"Alright, Potter, you asked for it."  
I smirked, "no, YOU asked for it, if you had just knocked this would not have happened."

Snape fired a spell at me, I simply dodged.  
"OK, You overstepped your boundaries," I said, twirling the staff between my hands  
I quickly finished the fight by knocking Snape's wand away, and knocking Snape out.  
Me and Vernon carried Snape outside and I put a note in his pocket.

It read.  
_Due to the behavior of your teacher, I must dicline enrolling to Hogwarts.  
Harry Potter.  
P.S. People invented doors for a reason.  
_  
Simple and to the point.  
I'd like to see D-boy's reaction on that.

* * *

Well, Snape is the one picking up Harry Potter/Shawn, as the Dudsley's never ran away.  
And, of courseSev acts like he owns the place.  
But like I said, People need some background information on Phantasy Star Online to get the details.  
I LOVE REVIEWS, by the way.  
This story has only one, (sob).  
Guys don't cry, they wallow in selfpity. 


	4. Forced scholarship

Magical Photon  
A Phantasy Star Online Harry Potter crossover.  
I don´t own them, except Shawn, my PSO avatar.

* * *

Chapter 4  
Forcing scholarship. 

A week had passed since Snape's visit.  
Dudley and Harry developed a better friendship, when Dudley decided to go to the same martial art classes that Harry attended.  
Dudley knew he was far from the level of his cousin, and often asked for help.  
Harry was always happy to give Dudley some pointers.

One day when the two boys walked home, they heard several cracks.  
Startled by the sound, they jumped in a battlestance.  
They pressed their back against the other, and looked around.  
Some people walked towards them.  
Snape was one of them.  
"You are really not wanted here, Snape," Harry said.  
"Harry, my boy, I wondered why you declined the enrollment..."an old man began.  
Harry interupted, "well, you must be Dumbledore.First of all, I am not your boy. and second I don't want to talk to you. Bye."  
Harry turned and Dudley quickly followed.  
They went around a corner and heard another crack, Dumbledore stood in front of them.  
"Harry, please listen to me."  
"You really don't take no for an answer, do you?"  
"Harry, I must insist..."  
"STOP FOLLOWING ME, or else I will harm you."  
A remark behind him made Harry look back.  
"I kicked you ass once, I could easily do it a second time."  
Snape looked a little sour at reminder.  
Harry turned to Dumbledore, "Leave me alone and I won't press charges."  
Snape sneered, "A boy like you doesn't know the laws."  
"You want to test me?" Harry hissed (no parseltongue), "I know more then you would think."  
"Harry, let's just go," Dudley said.  
"You're right, home is waiting."  
"Harry, listen to me, HARRY!"  
Harry turned to look at Dumbledore.  
"Leave me alone, I know about my past, my parents. I won't be gawked at like in a zoo."  
"But, Harry."  
"No, this choice is my own, I don't like to be forced," Harry said, "Leave me and the Dursley's alone."  
Harry started to walk away ,and heard a soft "I'm sorry, but it is in everybody's best interest" when everything went black.

Dudley also heard the phrase and turned around, just in time to see a red beam hit Harry.  
"You BASTARDS!" He screamed as he ran towards Harry, "what did you do?"  
"We paralyzed him," Snape said, like it explained everything.  
"I won't allow you to take him," Dudley said, before screaming at the top of his lungs, "HELP! THERE'S A KID..."

Further then that he never came, Snape threw a silencing charm at the young boy.  
Then he and Dumbledore vanished with a POP, taking Harry them.

Dudley ran to his home.  
He banged the door open, grapped a pen and a piece of paper and wrote

_THEY have taken Harry.  
_  
To Vernon and Petunia that said enough.

* * *

Harry groaned.  
He knew he wasn't at home, but then where was he?  
Last thing he remembered was...  
His eyes shot open.  
'Those bastards,' he thought

In front of him was a smiling Dumbledore.  
"Harry, my boy, how are you? It was quite fortunately we saved you from the Dursley's."  
Harry looked at him blankly, 'What the hell is he talking about?'  
"Don't you remember? The nurse did say there could be brain damage from the beatings you recieved."  
Another blank look.  
"Oh dear, you remember nothing, just as I plan..eeh..feared."  
Harry kept a blank look, but emotions raged on the inside.  
'He used a memory charm on me, I can't believe it,' Shawn's mind was in overdrive, 'he is going to pay!'  
"Harry, are you alright? you haven't said a thing since you woke up."  
"I am..I am fine," Harry then said, "Just confused, what happened?"  
"So you don't remember anything?" Dumbledore asked.  
Harry shook his head, "It's just a big blank, a big emptyness."  
"Well, Proffesor Snape was sent to pick you up, and when he arrived he saw how the Dursley's were beating you up. He tried to stop your uncle from beating you, but your uncle knocked him out."  
Harry blinked, a sign misinterperted by D-boy as surprise that a wizard was knocked out by a muggle.  
"Snape was too shocked by the amount of abuse, to think of a counterattack."  
Suddenly Harry turned to his stomach, "eeh, can I have something to eat."  
Dumbledore smiled,"sure, I'll call a house elf right away."  
Harry smiled, "Thank you, sir. I am sorry to have kept you from you work"  
"It's nothing, I'd do the same for any other child."

Dumbledore left, he was sure that Harry had forgotten the fight with Serverus and the Headmaster.  
"It's after all, the best for Harry."  
Dumbledore never thought of the possibility that Harry was just playing dumb and would escape the moment Dumbledore turned around the corner.

Harry kicked off the covers and jumped out of the bed.  
He placed his hands near one hip, he then thrust one palm forward and shouted "Ryuker."  
Harry felt a small drain of his Photon as he vanished in flash of light.

Shawn exited the created telepipe.  
He closed the pilar, looking at the fading symbol, a triangle with circles at the tips surrounded by a larger ring.  
A cooperation of Newmans, Humans and Androids.

He smiled as he remembered the Pioneer, but it wasn't his home anymore.  
Home is where your heart is, and his home at the moment was a house in Surrey, London.  
This was his world, and to this world his name was Harry James Potter.  
"But if this world thinks that I can be used,they're wrong."

* * *

Sometime later.  
"HARRY, YOU'RE BACK!"three voices shouted.  
"I am, but they will return," Harry said, "As long as I am with you, you'll be in danger."  
"We will manage," Petunia said.  
"No, they already used force to get me,"Harry replied, "I am leaving and you know you can't stop me."  
Dudley sulked a bit, "Yeah, I know, but I'll kick your butt one day."  
"Perhaps Dud, never give up." Harry said before he turned to his aunt and uncle, "I know you hate magic, I can't blame you, but remember that there are different kinds of magic. love from the heart is one of the more powerful."  
"We know that, and we'll never forget it."  
"See you."

Shawn turned and started walking to who-knows-where.  
All he knew was that his feelings said that he needed to go somewhere.  
And if it kept the Wizards off his back, it was a two-bird-stone.

* * *

A/N Another Chapter!  
I surprised even myself.

Shawn runs away.  
Where should he go? and how do the wizards react on it?  
you'll read next time.


	5. Hiding in plain view

Magical Photon  
A Phantasy Star Online Harry Potter crossover.  
I don´t own them, except Shawn, my PSO avatar.

Chapter 5  
Hiding in plain view

Shawn sighed as he looked up at the stars.  
The Dursleys had contacted him through email.  
Dumbledore and the others were searching for him.  
They had searched the Dursleys household.for hints.  
The wizards had found nothing that could point them to his current location.  
It was funny that Harry was right in their sight.  
Shawn 'Inferno' Flame was currently residing in Diagon alley.

Just the place he wasn't expected to be.

Shawn had no financial problems because one meseta jewel was worth a five zero number.  
Know that Shawn had five million of those things with him, and you have one rich person.

Shawn had rented a room a the leaky cauldron.  
He was finishing lunch when Hagrid had come in.  
The bartender greeted the half-giant.  
Hagrid returned that he had some Hogwarts stuff to do.  
Both Hagrid and Shawn entered the gate to Diagon at the same time, Hagrid started a conversation with Shawn.  
Shawn answered Hagrid's question, "What ar ye doing here," and asked, "This is the year Harry Potter should enter hogwarts, isn't it?"  
Hagrid looked a little shocked at the choice of subject, but answered anyway, "yeh, 'e should be, but 'e seem to resist."  
"How so?"  
" 'e ran away from us, 'e and 'is muggle cousin."  
" oh, what happened."  
" 'e seemed to recognise Snape and was very rude against the 'eadmaster."  
"Really? But you can also see it this way, Harry Potter was, as far I know, raised by muggles. This could have impacted on him if he didn't know magic. How would you react to something that was considered a fairytale?"  
"I see," Hagrid said.  
They had reached the wizarding bank Gringotts and entered the building.  
Shawn went first, and asked for a ride to vault #999, the devil's vault.  
Prefect for Shawn and his goal.  
Hagrid asked to be taken to vault #713 and the you-know-what.  
Both were taken to a cart and they took off.  
It was a wild rollarcoaster ride.  
When the cart stopped, Hagrid leaned against the wall for a while.  
Shawn looked at the door of vault #713.  
There was this feeling, of extreme uneasiness.  
He heard the Goblin tell Hagrid that new items had been deposited in the vault.  
Hagrid nodded, and told the goblin to open the door.  
The goblin bowed and stroked the door, which just vaporised.  
Shawn looked in the vault, and saw the source of his troubled feelings.  
Against the wall, stood two purple scythes, the Soulbanisher and the souleater.  
Cursed weapons, which he knew too well.  
"Hagrid, don't touch those weapons. They're evil."  
"What?"  
"Those weapons can only be used by a handful of people, they drain the person who wields them. They also can also brainwash people and turn them to slaves."  
Even the goblin was surprised, "You mean that the weapons are…"  
"Sentient, yes," Shawn said, "I had the minor discomfort of meeting some slaves."  
He walked to the scythes, he felt them quiver in anticipation.  
"I will guard these, I will not be controlled by them."  
He grasped the Soulbanisher, he felt the twisted energy mix with his own.  
The scythe fell apart in particles of purple light.  
Shawn then turned to the other, the souleater, he hoped that he had enough willpower to battle both scythes.  
The scythe also fell apart as light, when Shawn had grasped it.

Shawn fell on his knees, using his hands as supports.  
Hagrid and the goblin rushed to him.  
"It's all right, I am in control," Shawn said, "I have dealt with them in the past, but never at the same time. It…overwhelmed me for a while."  
He turned to face the non-humans, they gasped at him.  
Shawn's green eyes now had 'moving' purple haze in them, making him look 'evil'.  
"Take the item, then we can go."  
Hagrid hesitated, but did what was asked.  
After a brief stop at Shawn's vault, which wasn't really big in money but still had quite a bit, they went to the surface.

"Hey Hagrid, thank you for trusting me, with the vault."  
"tís no problem."  
"You'll figure it out someday."  
"By the way, I never got yer name," Hagrid said.  
"My name is Shawn Flame, although my friends call me Inferno."  
"Where do ye go ta school?"

"I am eleven, I never got enrolled."  
"Maybe ye can go ta Hogwarts?"  
"Maybe I'll go to Hogwarts, it really depends on how the teachers are."  
"Ye can trust all of them ."  
"Can someone drop out or quit school?"  
"I ne'er encountered one, who wanted to quit 'ogwarts before. Yea', I suppose."  
"If they will send a letter, I'll consider it. Perhaps you could help me with supplies then?"  
The half-giant looked a little shocked, "S-s-sure, it's fine by me."  
"I'll send you letter with my decision, see you around."

"Yeah, bye."

Shawn walked to the leaky cauldron.  
He went to his room, and started to meditate to focus his mind.  
The soulscythes were photonweapons.  
Which meant that some of the ancient weapons he and his friends used were already created.  
"But without the photon, they are useless. So what is powering them?"  
That question was quickly answered, "of course, magic, photon is a more powerful version of magic"  
Shawn laid down in bed, before he fell asleep he asked  
"Are there more photon weapons?"


	6. Try again, nicer this time please

Magical Photon  
A Phantasy Star Online Harry Potter crossover.  
I don´t own them, except Shawn, my PSO avatar.

* * *

Chapter 5  
Try again, nicer this time please 

Shawn's POV  
I woke up early, due to some noise by the window.  
I lifted my head to find a owl trying to peck its way to me.  
The owl kept pecking, so I got out of bed and opened the window.  
It stuck out its leg, with a letter attached to it.  
I sighed as I recognised it, a Hogwarts letter.  
Telling the owl to wait, I grapped a bit of parchment and wrote a short letter to Hagrid.  
I asked if he could to the Leaky Cauldron around noon so he and I could shop together.  
Sending the owl, I turned to the contents of the letter.  
I immediately noticed it was addressed to 'Shawn Flame'.  
Well, I declined as Harry and accepted as Shawn, funny isn't it?  
And then there was this slight problem of me being 'possessed'.

Sure, I wasn't really possessed but those purple edges in my eyes told people otherwise.  
The souleater and soulbanisher were powerful, capable of messing with minds.  
They are far more dangerous to androids then Newmans or Humans, because androids will never have a real mind.  
Androids are ,no offence meant, nothing more then extremely advanced machines.  
Newmans on the other hand, can resist the scythes.  
They can block the intrusions of the blades.  
And Humans like me, are in between .  
Some of us can resist, yet other can't.  
It's the power of will that controls the scythes.  
I looked out the window.  
The wizards here are weak, they think they are all powerful with their magic but in mind they are weak.  
The moment they are without a wand, they are useless.  
I heard that muggle fighting is seen as weak, when in this world it is one of the best abilities to have.  
Oh well, I can't change minds.

Hagrid entered the Leaky Cauldron.  
"Hey, Hagrid over here!" a voice shouted.  
Shawn smiled when he saw the Gamekeeper look at him.  
"I see you are willing to escort a poor kid and help him shop."  
"Ye know me."  
"Anyway, let's get going."

Shawn smiled, Hagrid was a really nice person, who knew the insides and outsides of Hogwarts.  
Shawn had bought his school stuff, with Hagrid's help on extra material. 

He was standing in front of the only shop he still needed to visit: Olivander's Wands.  
Hagrid needed to return to Hogwarts, and left him,

Shawn entered , the atmosphere was thick, almost suffocating.  
"Can I help you?" a voice said on his right.

Olivander's POV  
I looked at my customer.  
It was a first year, yet he walked as a man.  
His eyes checking every area visible, looking for threats.  
One must wonder, why would a first year do that?  
His eyes lingered around my location.  
So he knew where I was.

"Can I help you?" I asked.  
His jaw muscles tightened, and around his hand the air condensed to an almost visible form.  
My eyebrow rose as a purple light flashed from his hand, allowing a glimpse of a scythe.  
He closed his eyes and took long breaths.  
He opened his eyes and looked at me, his eyes were a startling green, although I swore I saw a flash of purple when he had opened them.

"Never do that again," the boy said.  
"I came here for a wand."  
I gave a suspicious look but started the check-up and gave my usual speech.  
I brought every wand I had, but none had worked as a proper focus yet.  
I gave him my last wand, it was an holly one, with a phoenix feather core.  
One I thought that would go to Harry Potter.  
I watched as the boy grasped the wand.

A symbol appeared around the wand and it changed shape.  
The wood changed to metal, the wand length tripled and a big diamond-shaped point appeared on both ends.

The edges started to glow with a green hue.  
Then the wand fell apart and a orange cube lay on the ground, along with several cards?

I watched as my customer picked up the box and cards.  
He placed the cube in one pocket.  
He then shifted through the cards, looking at them.  
The boy held up one card, the backside was different from the other.  
A tear appeared in his eye.  
He placed the card on top of his deck.  
The deck disappeared in the other pocket.  
He then looked up, and asked how much the wand had cost.  
He paid me, and walked out.  
I stared at the door for a long time.  
That boy intrigued me, wands sometimes changed shape.

Usual it was to accommodate to their wielders power, wands would often grow in length or shrink.  
Never had I seen such rigorous transformation.  
One thing was for sure, I would hear about him.

Shawn, in the meantime, had walked into an animalshop.  
Before Hagrid left, he had mentioned that it would be handy to buy an owl.  
So Shawn was looking at the available owls.  
Suddenly a screech was heard, it sounded different from the others.  
"Shut up! you stupid bird," the storekeeper yelled.  
Shawn turned to see the keeper throw something to a cage.  
The cage fell to the ground.  
Shawn calmly walked to the fallen cage and picked it up.  
He was shocked to see a pair of yellow eyes stare back at him.  
Shawn turned to the shopkeeper.  
"You dare to attack a harmless creature?" He asked the owner in a cold voice.  
"Yes, since I got the creature my sales lowered."  
"Since you want this creature gone, I'll take it away."  
"Fine, that will be 23…"  
"You charge me for getting rid of this creature? The profit you'll make in return must be worth this falcon and at least one owl."  
"Well…"  
"It's a win-lose situation. You get more profit and I have two animals to take care of."  
"It's a deal."  
"I'll take the snowy owl in the corner."

A couple of minutes later Shawn walked to the Leaky Cauldron with two companions perched on either shoulder.  
He couldn't suppress a yawn, it had been a tiring day and tomorrow he would go to Hogwarts.  
He smirked at the thought on how the wizards (Snape and Dumbledore the most) would react that Shawn Flame and Harry Potter were the same.  
It was the last thought on his mind when he hit the pillow.

* * *

AN  
If anyone want to see a picture of the PSO symbol, I have a wallpaperlink in my bio.  
Next chapter, The Hogwarts Express.  
Give me your thoughts on what should happen next.  
Remember, Shawn is a Hunter,with a wand and the souleater/banisher.  
He will recieve more stuff as the story goes on.  
And BEWARE, massive Snape and Dumbledore bashing. 


	7. The train ride

Magical Photon  
A Phantasy Star Online Harry Potter crossover.  
I don´t own them, except Shawn, my PSO avatar.

* * *

Chapter 7  
The train ride 

The people at the station looked surprised at a boy.  
Their attention wasn't focused on the boy, but rather on his companions.  
Perched on his shoulders were a falcon and an owl.  
Shawn showed no sign but he was well aware of the stares he got.  
"Damn, I attract to much attention. I'll have to release the birds," he muttered to himself.

He walked outside and stroked the two birds.  
"I attract to much attention with you, so you could you two go to the platform and wait for me?"  
The birds chirped and flew away.  
Shawn turned and entered the station again.  
The stares had substantially lessened.  
Shawn was about to enter the hidden gateway to the platform, when a redhead almost crashed into him.  
"Watch out, will you!" the redhead called out, "I need to get to the platform."  
Shawn glared, "even if I was wrong, you want to run into a brick wall?"  
If Shawn hadn't compressed his stuff in a red block labelled 'Shawn's trunk', the redhead could have known that Shawn also was a wizard.  
The redhead became nervous and backed off.  
Shawn stuck out his tongue and went through the gate.  
The redhead followed a little later.  
"You are a wizard?" he hissed.  
"Yeah, so?"  
Then two redheaded twins came through the gateway.  
"That was…" one began  
"BRILLIANT!" the other finished, "nobody has ever annoyed Percy that fast."  
"We must know your name!" they chorused.

Shawn smiled, "It is Shawn, Shawn Flame."  
"My dearest Shawn, we are known as the pranksters of Hogwarts Gred and Forge Weasley."  
"That's nice but if you'll excuse me, my pets are waiting for me."  
Shawn let out a sharp whistle and held out his arms.  
The two birds landed on them.  
Shawn crossed one arm to his shoulder to allow the birds to perch on his shoulders.  
The Weasleys look shocked as Shawn waved and entered the train.  
The twins looked at each other and shouted "that was bloody awesome."  
Shawn entered one of the compartments, his companions flew to the luggage racks and fell asleep.  
Shawn crossed his legs and started to meditate.  
He opened them when the door opened.  
He noticed the train was moving  
Another redhead appeared, "Can I sit here? The other compartments are full."  
"Sure, but I am no chatty person."  
"Oh, all right."  
The door opened again, the twins smiled.  
"Hey Shawn, I don't believe you met our brother Ronniekins." The other took over, "Anyway we're off, Lee has a tarantula."  
"See you later."  
Shawn smiled, "Guess I will."  
As the twins departed, Ron looked at Shawn.  
"I see you met the Fred and George."  
"No, I met Percy, and annoyed him, the twins came later."  
"I see."  
Shawn started meditating again.  
"What are you doing?"  
Shawn sighed, "I am trying to meditate."  
"Why?"  
"I use it to focus my mind."  
"Oh."  
Shawn closed his eyes.

And opened his mind's eye.  
The two scythes were in front of him.  
They crossed each other and blurred.  
A humanoid shape appeared.  
It was an android, a purple one with glaring yellow eyes.  
"Kireek?"  
The android looked to him.  
"No, we have assumed the form you are most familiar with."  
"I see, I know you have your own conscience, as we battled when I grasped you in the vault."  
"We propose a trade."  
"What kind of trade?"  
"You might have realised that you are special."  
"Everybody is special, but I had the transporter accident."  
"Yes, you were reborn as it were, you have gained the ability to wield all photonweapons."  
"And you know this because?"  
"Soulweapons are numerous, and linked with each other, through time and space, even to our counterparts."  
"So you can communicate with your counterparts back on the Pioneer."  
"Yes."  
"All right, you mentioned a trade."  
"The trade is that you get our knowledge and you can consult us."  
"And what do you want in return?"  
"In return we get partial control of your body."  
"What!"  
"When we are in control, your physical limits vanish. We can push your body to greater abilities."  
"Like?"  
"Your body would be faster, stronger and could fall from two miles and not be harmed."  
"So actually you're proposing a coexistence of sorts."  
"Yes."  
"Could I forcefully take over, if you would do something I would like?"  
"Yes, you could."  
Shawn still looked unconvinced but held out his hand.  
"I do not like this, but your knowledge is invaluable right now."  
"Don't worry, you'll soon discover that you have made the right choice," 'Kireek' said as the android grasped the offered hand.  
A blinding light was coming off the android.  
"We are almost at the castle, you should end your meditation session."

Shawn opened his eyes.

Ron was looking out of the window.  
"I believe we are almost there."  
The boy jumped.  
"You are awake?"  
Shawn smiled, "I never was asleep, just lost in my thought."  
"We should get dressed."  
"Right."  
A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train it will be taken to Hogwarts separately."  
Shawn reached out to the two birds still on the luggage racks, who perched on Shawn's shoulders once again.  
The train stopped some time later.  
Shawn exited on a cold and small platform.  
Suddenly a familiar voice call the first years over the heads of the students.  
Shawn twisted his head to see the face of Hagrid.  
"Hey, Hagrid!" he called.  
"Hi there, Shawn, ye know most people only take one bird."  
Shawn smiled, "But still I became quite attached to them."  
He released the birds and let them fly to the castle.  
"Anyway, is everybody 'ere? Follow me then."  
The group followed the gamekeeper down a steep and narrow path.  
Shawn looked at the back, he noticed that a girl had a slight problem maintaining her balance on the rocky road.  
It looked like she had somehow twisted her ankle  
He waited till most people had past him.  
Shawn walked to the girl.  
"Problems keeping up?"  
The girl hissed as she put pressure on her foot.  
"I think I sprained my ankle."  
"I see, get on my back," Shawn said as he lowered himself.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, come on, we'll lose the group if we don't hurry."  
The girl moved behind him.  
Once she was seated securely, Shawn stood up and started picking up speed.  
The duo rounded a corner to see the group enter boats on one side of a huge lake.  
Shawn rushed to Hagrid.

"Hagrid, wait up!" he called, "damn, we not going to make it."  
The boats started drifting to the castle.  
Shawn skidded to a halt, "Damnit!"

The girl started to sob, "If you haven't helped me, you wouldn't be late."  
"There isn't much we can do about it now. Let's find another entrance because I highly doubt that there is only one."  
"Okay, I hope I am not being a bother."  
"I'll manage, by the way I'm Shawn."  
"Hermione Granger."  
"Now that we have introduced ourselves, let's get going."  
Shawn started to jog at a normal pace.  
"Say, can you watch the castle for the end of the lake?"  
"Sure."  
"The last thing we need is that we going the wrong way."  
Shawn turned his attention from the ground to the horizon.  
He nudged Hermione, "I can see the beginning of the school grounds."  
Hermione nodded, as Shawn began to pick up speed again.  
"Damn, I should have kept at least one bird here," he berated himself.

Shawn sighed as he finally felt grass underneath his shoes.

"Well I have good news and bad news, the good news is that we're here," Shawn muttered to himself, "The bad news is that we're a few hours late."

He noticed that his 'guest' had fallen asleep as a result of the cold and the motion of his walking.  
Shawn made his way to the castle doors.  
He suddenly got a sense of danger.  
He dashed out of the way as a tree-branch smashed the spot he just occupied.  
Once he was sure that he was safe, Shawn turned.  
The only thing he noticed was a tree, a branch had hit the ground.  
Shawn looked as the branch moved up again.  
"Great, a tree that fights back. Can things get worse?" he asked himself, "Wait, don't answer that."  
"Well, well, what have we here?" a voice spoke behind him.  
Shawn winced at his luck.  
He turned to meet a man with a rather ugly cat.  
"I see that two of the three missing students managed to get here."  
"The girl sprained her ankle and I carried her, but we missed the boats."  
"A likely story."  
"Listen, we can discuss this later but right now I want to go in."  
"Right," the man said, leading the Shawn and a (surprisingly) still sleeping Hermione inside Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N 

Long chapter.  
I hate Hagrid's voice, but I'm pretty confident on how it turned out.

I recieved a few reviews about Olivander.  
I believe he's like the map, knowing every person entering his store.  
But since Shawn has two identities,Olivander gets confused and unable to read Shawn.  
I'll go back and revise the chapters to hold PSO information.

Keep the reviews coming.  
And everybody have a nice 2006.


	8. Arrival in the castle

Magical Photon.  
A Phantasy Star Online Harry Potter crossover.  
I don´t own them, except Shawn, my PSO avatar.

* * *

Shawn was lead through the castle.  
Hermione was still asleep.  
"You caused quite a stir when three students didn't show up," the man spoke.  
"Three students? Me and Hermione make two, who's the third?"  
The man snorted, "Harry Potter, of all people."  
Shawn smirked, "really, the great Harry Potter not at Hogwarts."  
"Yes, Rumour goes that Potter went over to the dark side."  
"And what is your opinion? By the way, what is your name?"  
"It's Filch, and I believe that although Potter is a stuck up brat, he would never go to the dark side."  
Shawn eyes narrowed a bit, "And how can you know that he is a stuck up brat? One can only assume as nobody has actually met him," Shawn said calmly.  
Filch paused, "Maybe your right, I really hate the students, with their dungbombs. They always annoy me to no end."  
"Can't you clean it up, using magical means?"  
"No,I...I can't use magic."  
"Well, I apparently can, but didn't use it before."  
"You must done something in the past , when your emotions ran high."  
"No, I studied martial arts when I was youngand there I learned about chi control and controling my emotions."  
"Chi?"  
"Your life energy, based on emotions. Muggles discovered a link between emotions and your power output"  
"The output of power?"  
"Your psyical strengh. If your angry your strengh is high but your control is suffering. When you're calm, you haven't got any real power, but your speed and control are much better."  
"I see,"  
"Strengh can be handy, but only when you can hit."  
"So strengh can be your greastest weakness."  
"Indeed, wizards are powerful but they are neclecting their body."  
Filch nodded and sighed, "As much as I enjoyed this talking, we have reached our destination and the headmaster is waiting for you."  
Shawn smiled and looked to the doors forming the entrance to the great hall, "Can you do me a favor, could you wake Hermione? I doubt that she want to be asleep when meeting the headmaster."  
"Sure," 

Filch went in first to announce that two students were found.  
He came back outside and gave Shawn a brief smile.  
He had a reputation to keep after all.

Shawn, with Hermione still on his back, entered the hall.  
"Harry/Shawn!" was shouted by both Dumbledore and Hagrid.  
Shawn gently placed Hermione on one of the benches surrounding the four tables.  
"Sorry, the girl had a sprained ankle, I helped her but we missed the boats. I had to walk around the lake."  
"Well,I am sure the great Harry Potter is allowed to be late." a voice sneered.  
Shawn looked at Snape, "Listen, this is the third time we meet, I am liking you less and less with each time.  
Shawn turned to Dumbledore,who was about to say something, "And no, I ain't going to tell you how I escaped."  
Hermione was in awe.  
The person who helped was Harry Potter.  
"Like I told you, I know my history. The friends I made never knew I was Harry Potter. They judged on my actions, not my fame."  
"But Harry, I need to know how you escaped."  
"I won't tell, Dumbledore."  
Snape stood up angry, "If you won't tell, we can just as easily make you tell."  
Shawn's eyes flashed purple, "Do you think you can capture me, I kicked you ass once and escaped Hogwarts on the second time."  
"You caught me offguard, you won't be lucky this time."  
"Let's try that theory then, but the others stay out of this battle," Shawn spoke calmly, yet there was a undertone of danger.  
"Fine!" Snape sneered, drawing his wand, "Stupfey!"  
The beam whipped past, Shawn had cocked his head sideways.  
"I'll give three chances before I attack, that was one."  
Snape fired another spell, quickly followed by a second.  
Shawn stepsided both, "and that was two and three."  
Shawn gave a slightly evil grin,"Now it my turn."  
Snape sneered, "Like I said, previous time you were lucky. That stick of you gave you the advantage."  
"I blame your defeat on my skills, but that my opinion."  
"You are really sure of your self, Potter."  
Shawn smirked,"Just for the record, Harry Potter declined and Shawn Flame enrolled."  
Dumbledore interupted, "What do you mean?"  
"Like I said, I declined as Harry Potter when you captured me."  
"And Shawn Flame?"  
"Well, my parents still would like it if I attended Hogwarts. So I created an alternate identity."  
"But why?"  
"Why, Snape entered unannounced, and used spells when Ididn't cooperate. Then you, him and some others ambushed me and forced me to Hogwarts.So I had enough, I created a different name for me.I went to Diagon and stayed there."  
Dumbledore looked shocked.  
Shawn smirked,"I thought you would look for me, so I hid in plain view. I met Hagrid in Gringrotts, who helped me get a possible enrollment in Hogwarts."  
"And?"  
"Yesterday I recieved a Hogwarts letter addressed to 'Shawn Flame', who is my alter-ego as it were. It means I am properly enrolled in Hogwarts as Shawn."  
"I don't have time to listen to some stupid pampered kid," Snape said as he tried to punch, "If spells don't work, then I'll just have to beat the snot out of you."  
Shawn just dodged, "you know if this is the treatment I get everytime, I'll stay it's a good workout."  
Suddenly Shawn's arm blured and grapped Snape's wrist.  
"But if you think you can beat me, I am trained in over fifty styles of martial arts and armed combat."  
Shawn then gave Snape a punch in the gut, causing the potionmaster to pass out.  
"If we can come to buisness, It's been quite a day."  
Dumbledore nodded slowly, "As you were late for the sorting,you will have to be sorted tomorrow. You two will have to sleep in a different place, do you object if I place in a room together?"  
Shawn nodded, "I don't see any reason to object."  
Hermione just looked uneasy.  
"Well, I guess.."  
"How is your foot?"  
"I-it's fine, thanks."

As they were being led to their room, Shawn started talking.  
"You do know you owe me a huge amount of money?" Shawn said, with a smile.  
Hermione noticed the smile, "How much?"  
"Atleast a million."  
"A million of what."  
"Damn, I knew I forgot something." Shawn said in mock-anger.  
Hermione burst out in laughter.  
"Hey, I was being serious here, hello serious guy over here."  
Hermione's laughter only grew.  
They reached their room soon after.

Shawn opened the door.  
It was nice, it had a cubboard, some seats, a table and..  
"Damn, only one bed."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, there's only one bed."  
"And?"  
"And what?"  
"Is it big enough for both?"  
"The bed is, this town isn't."  
"Right, Eastwood, so what is the problem."  
"Nothing, absolutly nothing."  
"Are you afraid of going to bed with a girl?"  
"Maybe, It's more that I always slept alone." Shawn said, while he thought, 'It's more my training I am worried about. I tend to hit first, if I am woken by somebody else.'  
"I see, so the big Harry Potter is scared of a girl."  
"I prefer that you use Shawn or 'Inferno', and yes, you know the rumours it can cause to sleep with a girl."  
"Inferno?"  
"My personal nickname that I only allow to be used amongst my closest friends, if you want to be one that is."  
"You really want me to be your friend?"  
"Yes."  
"Not just for homework? or good grades?"  
"No,why should I?"  
"Because people used me before like that, because I love knowledge."  
"What's wrong with being smart? I want you to be my friend because you judged me for being myself, not The-boy-who-lived, not the fame, but just me, under the name I gave you. That's how I want to live, surrounded by people who can see beyond the title, the fame, the glory. People who judge you for who you are, not what you are," Shawn smiled, "I am sure you can agree with me on that."  
"Yes, but are you sure you do not want to use the bed."  
Shawn nodded, "I'm sure, go ahead and change. I'll take the floor. I find the bed too comfortable anyway."  
Shawn sat down, leaning against the wall, and closed his eyes.

Hermione looked at him from the bed.  
"Sleep well, Shawn, sleep well."  
She too closed her eyes and fell asleep, never noticing the smile that appeared on Shawn's face.

* * *

I have read to many Ranma fics ;  
I'd like to thankTwin Tails Speed & Sarah R Potter for reviewing.  
Shawn makes friends with Filch and he keeps annoying Dumbledore and Snape.  
Everybody Speak your mind.  
Including Flames, which will be used for cooking. 


	9. Training

Shawn opened the door.  
As usual he had woken up before sunrise.  
When he was at the Dursleys he used the time to exercise and train.  
Shawn didn't intend to stop that at Hogwarts.  
He swiftly and silently made his way to the entrence of the castle.  
Shawn exited and walked to edge of the forest that was outside.  
'Kireek?' he thought.  
'Yes,' the joined voice of the soulscythes replied.  
'Is there a way to get my armour? I can compress things into small blocks but to store them I need my armour.'  
'We sense a photon charged item inside the castle.The signature is almost identical to the armour most hunter wear. Its postion is still unknown. As you discover more of the castle,We will be able to tell in which area the item is.'  
'Why am I able to hide the soulscythes and not my other weapons?'  
'The scythes are a manifestation of our own energy, when we merged we bound our energy to yours.That's why you can decide to hold our energy and thus canceling the image of the weapon.'  
'Could I do this at well? use my own energy as a weapon?'  
'At this moment, no. You currently lack the training to create and hold the image,although your training with the Arkz has given you the basics, and your own advanced training in altering it.'  
Shawn caught up, 'The shadowweapons, right?'  
'Indeed.'  
'The only way to get better is to train, so I am going to do just that.' Shawn stated as he closed the link.'

The 'meeting' had a duration of 5 minutes.  
Shawn held his fists in front of his face,a brown siluete of a katana shot from one end.  
He focused more and the katana changed into a invisible shape.  
Only a shimmer of light betrayed the presence of it.  
What already was a dangerous weapon became an even more lethal weapon.  
Shawn slashed through the air, starting a deadly dance.  
Opponents, only visible to Shawn, fell at the accurcy and power of the katana.  
When the sun rose, it's beams illuminating the focused air of the sword, Shawn was surrounded by slashes of red and orange.  
The sun rose, and soon Shawn's slashes became less.  
He stopped, panting and sweaty from the workout.  
He used a few minutes to catch his breath and started walking to the castle.  
He went back the same way, stealthy and quick and returned to the room.  
Shawn took his old postion against the wall and started meditating.  
The answers he got from 'Kireek' were unusual, but then again when Shawn was still a beginner Kireek had asked him 'to become stronger to impress me'.  
The soulscythes were dangerous, but their knowledge was invaluable at the moment.  
Shawn didn't want to think about the concequenses,should one of the wizards recieve the powers of the scythes.  
'I hope they will not take over..yet,' Shawn thought, 'the enhancement of my body can be useful, but if they get complete control...I am the only one that can stop them and their host, in this world at least. I wonder why the scythes are on this planet anyway?'  
Shawn's eyes widened as he realised something, 'Did humans destroy more then one planet? First Earth then Corina,when the meteor struck and then Ragol maybe next.'  
Always draining a planet's recources and moving on, to another suitable planet. Maybe humans aren't so different from parasites. Then it could be that Newmans are actually human wizards, mutanting by the vapours photon creates? Records stated that the first contact was made after the meteor struck. It also fits that newman and human children look alike, before one side shows mutations.The power is constant to the training, but humans on Pioneer can easily use magic or photon. So were does it end? I need to stop thinking, it's giving me a headache.'

Shawn slowly opened his eyes, as someone knocked at the door.  
"Yes?"  
"It's Filch, Dumbledore wants you and the girl to get ready for the sorting."  
"I'll wake her."  
He made his way to the bed.  
"Hermione, wake up," he said while gently shaking her.  
"Just two more minutes, mom, it's vacation," the girl muttered.  
"Tell me what is one plus one?"  
"Two,that's easy."  
"What is the time?"  
"It's seven AM."  
"Which day is today?"  
"Tuesday."  
Shawn was suprised, dispite being almost asleep she answered his questions correctly.  
"What is Barta?"  
"Barta is a low level freezing technique, useable by people who learned to minipulate Photon."  
Shawn rose an eyebrow, it seemed that she knew the answer of any question asked to her.  
'Well, this could be fun,' Shawn thought, "how is it that you know all of this?"  
"When people sleep, some reach a state of collective subconsiousness, what one person knows the others know too."  
"Who knows the photon techniques?"  
"Harry Potter, Shawn Flame and Tom Riddle."  
"Who is Tom..."  
Shawn was interupted by Flich, "Hurry up, will you!"  
"Yeah, the girl doesn't want to wake up."  
"Then throw water over her."  
Shawn smirked, as he cooled one hand using Barta.  
He lifted the covers and placed the hand on Hermione's back.  
The girl eyes opened in shock.  
"SHAWN, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
Shawn smiled, "Filch is waiting for us, we will be sorted before breakfast."  
"Fine," The girl said, "Could you turn around, I want to get dressed."  
"I'll be waiting outside."

Hermione joined the two males ten minutes later.  
After being led to the doors of the great hall, they had to wait again.  
Filch took one last look at the two, Shawn not concerned and Hermione also calm but still a little bit nervous.  
Filch entered the great hall and moments after that they heard Dumbledore speak.  
"As you have heard yesterday, some students didn't arrive. Later that evening they appeared, A girl sprained her ankle and somebody helped her. It caused both of them to miss the boatride across the lake. They had to walk around the lake.  
They arrived safely, but missed the sorting.  
So Harry Potter and Hermione Granger will be sorted now.

Shawn opened the door, "Dumbledore, I told you Harry Potter declined."  
Gasps were heard.  
"Harry, my boy..."  
"I told you, I am not your boy."  
"But."  
Shawn sighed, "If this is going to happen everytime we meet, I am leaving."  
The students were shocked.  
"I think my skills aren't worthy to be used here."  
Snape was proven to be most impatient.  
"Just like your father, you think you are above the rest."  
"I am not above the rest, others place me there. As for my father, I didn't have the chance to know him."  
Suddenly a voice rang called within Shawn.  
'Shawn.'  
'Kireek? what is it?"  
'One of the teachers has two souls within him.'  
'Who?'  
'The one with the tulband.'  
'Right,' Shawn glanced at the person, 'What do you feel from him?'  
'Evil.'

Snape shouted something, insults.  
Shawn stopped listening, he turned to the headmaster.  
"As much fun as this bickering is, we need to be sorted.  
Dumbledore glared at Snape, shutting him up.  
"You are right, would you please put on the sorting hat."  
"Sure, see it isn't that hard to say please."

Shawn walked up and placed the sorting hat on his head.  
Nothing happened.  
suddenly the hat spoke,"I would like it if you lowered your mental shields."  
Shawn rubbed the back of his head, "sorry, it's a habit."  
'Remarkable, the shields you placed. I see darkness in your mind. What is causing it?'  
'If you promise that what you see in my mind is not shared, I'll drop my shields.'  
'All your shields?'  
'Still some things are better left alone.'  
'You are right, and I promise your mind and thoughts are safe with me."  
Shawn closed his eyes and lowered his mental shields.

The sorting hat felt the shields lower.  
'This is quite odd, you are really mature for your age."  
'I had to grow up fast,' Shawn replied, thinking of the first years at the Dursley's.  
'It seems your magic is far more developed then other.'  
'I learned to focus it in martial arts, as chi.'  
'lifeforce, interesting. Your technique is impressive.'  
'Thank you.'  
'You are powerful yet you aren't corrupted, you are wise yet you seek knowledge.'  
'Wise isn't the same as being smart.'  
'You are loyal to your friends, and forgiving to your enemies. you seek no difference, no past. You are right, Hogwarts isn't the right place for you.'  
'But for the love of my parents, I will stay here.'  
'I see, now where should you go. Lion,Snake,Badger,Eagle. You aren't drawn to one house in peticular.'  
'I've drawn enough attention as it is, the lions are the house everybody think I belong, so I'll go there.'  
'Really, and how do you know that?'  
'Both James and Lily Potter were in Gryffindor,' Shawn replied.  
'You've done some research.'  
Shawn smiled mentally, 'It hardly research, everybody was talking about Harry Potter and the Lion he would become.'  
'Indeed, you better go to GRYFFINDOR!'

Shawn removed the hat, he was stared at by the other students.  
"What? Do I have something on my nose?"  
He turned to the teachers.  
"What is going on?"  
The teachers had their wands pointed towards him  
"Where did you get that sycthe? I know that two of those were kept in a vault."  
Shawn looked behind him and noticed the souleater on his back.  
'Kireek, what happened?'  
'You lost your focus on the energyflow keeping the illusion in.'  
'What? But I thought it was a matter of focus to summon the weapon.'  
'The our energy is different for yours, so your body tried to eject the energy. It succeeded a moment ago.'  
'I see.'  
"WELL!" Dumbledore demanded.  
"Calm down, you are scaring the students."  
"Harry, I need to know were you got that scythe, everybody who touched it went crazy. You'll be a danger to everyone around you."  
"No, I won't," Shawn spoke coldly,"because I have already met it before."  
"You met it before?"  
"Yes, and I am hardly crazy," Shawn's eyes gained a purple tint, "Just a little bit possesed."  
The first stunners were fired.  
Shawn dodged the first spell by jumping backwards, and somehow deflected the other with his bare hands.  
"Stop this," he shouted, "damn, wizards are quick to jump to conclusions."  
Suddenly another stunner hit Shawn from behind.  
Shawn started to drop but recovered.  
In one fluid motion Shawn reached for the scythe.  
The teachers were shocked when he looked up rather sharply, his eyes fully purple.  
"YOU WILL NOT HARM OUR HOST!" Shawn shouted in a double voice.  
Shawn's eyes reverted to his natural green state, "Shut up, Kireek! Hermione is still to be sorted."  
He turned to the teachers, "Sorry about that, Kireek can be a little bit protective.but I thank you for the warming up ."  
Dumbledore blinked, "Okay," he turned his attention to Hermione, "You must also be sorted."  
Hermione smiled nervously.  
The sorting hat decided that Hermione was best suited for Gryffindor.  
Shawn looked as the Timetables were handed out.  
He glanced at it and smirked, first lesson was Potions.  
Shawn looked at Snape and locked eyes.  
Snape noticed the look and glared, Shawn just smirked.

First day at a new school and he had the teachers against him, including the headmaster  
Most students were scared of him, and he had one true friend  
all before the first class began.  
This promised to be quite interesting.  
A bell rung, and people started to go to class.


	10. Potions, or Cards

I noticed I uploaded the wrong chapter.  
this is the TRUE chapter 10.

Magical Photon  
ch 10  
Potions or cards

Shawn was walking to his class  
"Hey, Potter!" a voice shouted.  
Shawn turned, a boy with silver hair walked toward him.  
"My name is Shawn Flame,"  
"Well, Flame is it? I wanted to introduce myself, I am Draco Malfoy."  
"That's nice, but I think you just violated rule 308A"  
"Which is?"  
"No Slytherin should attempt a friendly confersation with a Gryffindor. At the same time I am violating rule 308B, it's the same rule with the housenames switched."  
Draco smiled a little.  
Shawn continued, "You said your name, anything else?"  
Malfoy's smile became more forced.  
"I wanted to offer you my friendship."  
"Why?"  
"huh?"  
"WHY do you offer your friendship to me? Why not others?"  
"Some families are better then others."  
"True, but each family has weaknesses as well as strong points. same goes for muggles, the wizarding world would do well NOT to underestimate them."  
"You would do well to pay attention, and not to keep my students waiting," Snape said from behind him.  
"Ah, the potions master himself, listen I am not going to take any crap about me and my parents. You are going to teach potions, not scare people."  
"Is that a threat?"  
"It's a warning," Shawn said, "but know this I am not known for empty threats."  
Snape glared, "Get to class."  
"Yes, sir." Shawn said, not bothered by the glare.  
'Shawn, I sense a photon infused lifeform closing on your postion,' Kireek interupted  
"Damn! Sorry Snape, it seems I'll have to be late for class."  
Shawn ran off.  
'Where is it?'  
'Current location...it's outside, going towards the entrance.'  
'Which creature is it?"  
'It's quite fast, and it altered it's course to the greenhouse.'  
'The greenhouses? Isn't that a classroom?'  
'Yes, multiple lifeforms have been detected, the photon creature is atleast native as it is circling around them.'  
"That means we can encounter monkey's or wolves."

Shawn quickly made his way to the greenhouse.  
He instantly recognised the blue and grey wolf.  
"Well, this is interesting."  
The wolf was dodging spells fired from the group of students.  
Some of them had clawmarks on their clothing.  
The wolf suddenly noticed the new arrival.  
"Run, Potter!" some shouted.

The wolf started circling his prey, who didn't move.  
The predator jumped.  
The group gasped, as 'Harry' stepsided the attack and delived a combo to the wolf's head.  
That proved to be a slight mistake as the wolf howled, and was answered by more howls.  
"Damn, I should have realised that a pack could be hiding."  
The students looked in fear as four yellow-grey wolves appeared  
Shawn just smiled, "How to solve this? I know."  
He released his hold keeping the Souleater in.  
He swung as the purple blade appeared in his hands.  
The blue wolf hit the ground an instant later.  
The four remaining wolves howled as their leader vanished.  
"Too easy, give me a challenge."  
A very big blur shot from the forest.  
It's was a giant ape, red and blue in colour.  
Shawn looked as it decended.  
"Well, I asked," Shawn muttered, "but it still isn't a real challenge."  
Shawn evaded the Hildebear and the shockwave it's landing created.  
To the students and the professor it seemed like suicide.  
One first-year against four wolves and a creature that was bigger then Hagrid..  
But they didn't know that Shawn and many others had faced these creatures almost daily.  
Shawn suddenly charged, quickly destroying the four wolves.  
His remaining opponent reeled back and spit out a fireball.  
Making a dash under the flame projectile and the creature, Shawn used the purple scythe and slashed at the Hildebear.  
It roared and punched Shawn, who blocked the attack.  
"My turn," Shawn said as the souleater gathered energy from his wielder.  
It fell.

Yet it felt different.  
The natives fell and vanished.  
Shawn realised something, "There was no blood."  
He turned sharply, the six places where the creatures lay, glowed with light.  
A shadow of a card levitated from each spot.  
"Cards? I wonder."  
He put his hand on the card, it passed right through.  
Shawn pulled his hand back, "Maybe...my own cards?"  
He pulled out the cards he got when he recieved his wand.  
"As I thought," Shawn muttered as he looked at the cards, "oneBarbarous Wolf, four savage wolves and a Hildebear."  
He looked at the card, which floated above the Hildebear.  
The hunter held the real card against the floating one.  
The latter dissappeared, and the picture of first brightend.  
Five wolves were collected in the same way.  
"I think I'll call it, spirit collection."

"If the cards represent the animals, I should recieve a rag rappy,  
three claws, a..nanodragon, and...," he drew another card ,it had a black back, "What? how the hell? Did they manage to drag it's carcass back to Pioneer? When did they compress it?"  
He looked at the card and looked at the next six, all had black backs.  
"I hate to think what would happen if all of these are free."  
He placed the deck back in his pocket and turned to the school.  
"Well, damn."  
Dumbledore and Snape walked toward him, closely followed by a student and Minerva.  
"Mister Potter, please tell us why you skipped your first class."  
"I was warned that certain creatures were attacking the students outside.  
"What creatures?" Snape sneered.  
"I...disposed of them."  
"I hardly believe you are capable of killing."  
"You don't know me then. Now I am able to summon and dispose of these creatures at will. I control them"  
"Harry, what do you mean?"  
"I have witnesses, the greenhouse class saw what happened."  
"I see, but still you skipped class with no real reason."  
Shawn looked at Dumbledore, "Face it, you can't control me. Now I see that a student ran to Dumbledore, I can understand that. The transfiguration professor I can also understand as she is head of my house, but Snape? besides the fact that I skipped his lesson, he shouldn't be here."  
"Harry, stop being stubborn and listen to me!"  
"Sorry, did you say something?"  
Dumbledore became angry, 'Why did that boy make things more difficult.'  
"I'd like to be respected, Harry." Dumbledore tried.  
"Respect is earned, not given. My respect for you dropped when you kidnapped me." Shawn shot back, "I was fortunate that my mental shields will not drop easily, even when I am unconsious."  
"That's impossible! Even the most experienced legimens lowers his shields when asleep or unconsious."  
"I was taught that impossible doesn't exist, it's always unlikely. One can break the rules of what is considered normal. Magic is simply something that normal people don't see on a regular basis."  
"Then what do we use, you little brat?"  
Shawn looked at Snape, "I am so sorry to pull you back on earth, but you use witchcraft, one that relies on wands. I also use witchcraft one that depends more on focus, with out wands."  
"Wandless?"  
"No,just with a different focus. I wasted enough time with these creatures. I'll see you next time."  
Shawn ran to the school, smiling a little.  
It's so much fun annoying Snape and Dumbledore, the downside was that he missed potions.  
"Next time, I'll take my chemestry kit with me. let's see how well Snape handels rocketfuel. Maybe even some still-to-be-discovered components."


	11. Goals

Magical Photon.  
Goals

"Harry!" Dumbledore shouted.  
The hallway was empty.  
'Where was that boy?'  
"Looking for somebody, headmaster?" a voice said behind him.  
He turned around, nobody was in sight.  
The voice laughed, "Up here."  
Dumbledore looked.  
Shawn smirked, he jumped down.  
"Matrial arts, very useful in everyday life."  
"Why, Harry, why don't you trust me?"  
"Why do you insist that I go to Hogwarts?" Shawn countered.  
"I can't tell you."  
"Because I am eleven years old? I lived through odds that would have made others insane! Don't treat me like a kid, I never was one!"  
"Harry, please. be reasonable."  
"You made it clear that you do not trust me."  
"One thing, how is it that you can wield the scythe, when others went insane?"  
"Scythes," Shawn whispered, "I wield both the Souleater and the Soulbanisher."  
"How?"  
"Their story is strongly entwined with mine. A story I will… I can not reveal yet."  
"Why not?" a snide remark was said behind them.  
Snape suddenly found a fist between his eyes, barely touching the space between them.  
"Your rudeness is going to get you killed someday. My moves with the Bo-staff the other day, that's is only a fraction of what I can do," Shawn said calmly, "As for your question, everybody is entitled to have secrets."  
Snape didn't hear the icy tone underneath, an unspoken threat.  
"The famed Potter illusions of grandeur, your father-urk."  
"I told you I wouldn't take any crap about my parents," Shawn said, while removing his fist from Snape's stomach.  
"Harry, you can't attack people like that."  
Shawn rolled his eyes, "I don't care what you say, he provoked me and I act upon it."  
"Harry!"  
"Lunch is almost over, and I still need to eat. Later."  
He turned and walked away, heading for the great hall.  
When he entered Hermione rushed toward him.  
"Shawn, where were you?" she asked.  
"I had a talk with Dumbledore."  
"About what?"  
"He is annoyed that I rebel against him. The way I see it power is never good, and because of Dumbledore's reputation as leader of the light he is never questioned."  
"So you question his moves."  
"Yes, now that he had to explain things, he doesn't like it. I myself am being forced by others to play a role I do not want. Harry Potter, the Boy who lived. A symbol for everybody, the light in the darkness," Shawn said, "I chose to be Shawn Flame, somebody who makes his own path. I am slightly dark, to show the world its weakness, and to drag it's corruption in the light. The current Ministry in particular."

Unfortunately, his words were heard by the youngest Weasley male.  
"You traitor!" he shouted and attacked.  
Shawn just sighed and caught the fist, "You naive little boy, good and evil, white and black, they do not exist. The world is clouded in grey. Even the unforgivables were created for the common good."  
"Mister Potter, mister Weasley, there isn't any trouble I hope," Snape said.  
Shawn smiled, "there seems to be a small misunderstandig."  
"Oh really?"  
"Weasley is convinced that Dark and Evil are the same, I say otherwise."  
"Is that the reason you attacked him, Weasley?"  
"No, he said he wanted to attack the ministery and Dumbledore. He admitted he was evil."  
Shawn was gobsmacked, 'what an idiot, he really did managed to twist my words for his own need,' he thought.  
Whispers went through the great hall  
"I hardly believe a student like him could take over the ministery."  
"I could, but I won't." Shawn said,"Weasley twisted my words. Now if you would excuse me, I've got classes to attend."  
"I don't believe you actually attend classes."  
"Just because I skipped yours doesn't mean I'll skip others. I am a chemistry master, I was looking forward to the class. Some...unforseen events forced me to skip class."  
"Those creatures you mentioned, how did you know they were there?"  
"I trained in certain powers, these creatures use a type of energy I also use. That's how I sensed them." Shawn explained, "But now, I really need to go. I heard how strict the deputy headmistress is," he turned and left, leaving a whispering great hall behind.

As he made his way to the classroom, he started thinking.  
'Why did they came here? They were released by my cards but how? When I defeat them I can recapture them. Could I be able to bring them back to life? and more importantly, Where are they, and with how many?'


	12. Transfiguration

This chapter is dedicated to my grandfather, who died 19/07/06.  
I will miss him. I carry him in my heart till the day I die.

Magical Photon.  
Ch.12 Transfiguration

Shawn sat in class, listening to the teacher's introduction.  
McGonagall was very strict.  
As an example about what they would learn, she changed her desk into a pig and back using her wand.  
Mutters of excitement went through the class.  
Shawn just followed the wand-movement.  
A wand in his hands was useless, he had trained to throw fireballs with his hands, for crying out loud.  
In Shawn's eyes it was a matter of focus. 'Wandless magic' wasn't impossible, Wands made the wizards lazy.  
For Forces it was slightly different, Photon wands allowed them to learn difficult spells first  
The excitement was short-lived, when the class learned that they had to study hard before they reached that stage.  
McGonagall talked about the theory and practices of Transfiguration.  
Then she gave everybody a match to start with.  
"Try to chance it into a needle," was the assignment.  
Everybody muttered the spell, but little happened.  
Shawn was busy with his notes, he scribbled drawings and notes.  
"Mister Potter, may I ask why you don't do your assignment?"  
Shawn looked up, "I am working on it. I am trying to grasp the theory first, before I try it."  
McGonagall was surprised, none of the first years had tried that before.  
She looked at his notes.

_Subject Transfiguration._

_Item: wooden match.  
Transfigure into:Needle, plain metal_

Below it were some calculations about mass and weight.  
Shawn followed her gaze, and smiled, "I like to know the facts and difference first."  
Her eyes went over the rest of the parchment, Her desk and the pig were crudely drawn but all kinds of extra notes were scribbled around it.  
Things about weight, organic parts, muscle movement, extra flesh, all had been noted.  
She noticed some text under the notes, "Extra credit? A black hole Hoverboard?" she muttered.  
"Possibly a small project of mine," Shawn said, without looking, "Ah, professor?"  
Shawn held a small needle in his hand.  
McGonagall's eyebrows rose, "How did you?"  
"I followed your, and my notes. I just visualised the new shape."  
"Well done, Well done indeed."  
Shawn placed the needle back on the desk in front of him.  
He closed his eyes, and focused.

A sudden, "Bloody hell!", brought Shawn out of his focus.  
A red-haired kid looked at him shocked.  
"Yes, mister Weasley?" McGonagall asked.  
"He..he.."  
"Who What? Mister Weasley?"  
He pointed at Shawn, who had a long board-shaped object on his desk.  
"What? What did I do?"  
"What is that, If I may ask?"  
"This is the Hoverboard you read about in my notes. Thanks to Weasley's interruption it isn't completely finished but still the main shape is there."  
"That wasn't the assignment."  
"I already finished the assignment, six times back and forth. I just tried my hand at something different."  
"I see. Well since you already can do the assignment, show it."  
"I would, if it didn't meant that I would overthrow the whole magical theory concerning wandless magic."  
Bells were heard, signalling the end of the classes.  
"Mister Potter, please stay."  
"As you wish."  
The rest of the class left, glancing at the Boy-who-lived.

When they were alone, McGonagall looked him in the eyes.  
"Show it," She said.  
Shawn sighed, "Fine."  
He waved his hand over one of the matches and it just changed.  
The wood became a silver needle.  
A dumfounded look stared at him.  
"It's not the wand that grants magic, it's the amount of focus people use."  
"I-incredible, simply amazing," the teacher stuttered.  
Shawn rolled with his eyes, "Great, broken record."  
He focused and continued working on his Hoverboard.  
Fifteen minutes later, it was finished.

By focusing photon, one would be able to control the flight of the hoverboard.  
It disintegrated, only to leave a small spinning box.  
Shawn picked it up.

He looked at the woman, still muttering.  
He sighed, "Well, there is only one way to fix this problem."  
The hunter slapped her.  
She blinked, Shawn apologised, "you wouldn't stop muttering after I showed it to you. I had to break you out of it."  
"T-that's quite all right. Here is your pass for your next class."  
"Thank you, I'll leave you now."  
Shawn closed the door behind him, and left for his next class.


End file.
